Padre que se respeta
by Deih
Summary: Porque nadie tocaba a su hija, para bien o para mal. / AU / Reto del foro ¡Siéntate! para TIERNA ORFELINA.


**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha no me pertenece, es de la gran Rumiko Takahashi.

Este One Shot es del **Reto** **#225 Propuesto por TIERNA ORFELINA** del foro **¡SIÉNTATE!**

 **Advertencia:** Ligero OoC debido a las características del reto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kagome se encontraba terminando de vestir a su pequeña niña, la cual poseía unos hermosos cabellos plateados y ojos color chocolate, siendo la replica casi exacta de su papá: Inuyasha. Era la reunión familiar anual del año, donde todos se juntaban junto con sus esposas e hijos. Esta vez, le tocaba a Sesshomaru organizarla en su enorme mansión, donde vivía junto con su esposa, Kagura, y su inquieto hijo, Dan.

Sin embargo, para el ojimiel no era más que un fastidio; siempre agradecía mentalmente el hecho de que solo fuera una sola vez de todos los 365 días, y es que en verdad le molestaba tener que ver la cara de todos. Al haber sido siempre la oveja negra de la familia, se mantenía receloso, sobre todo con su hija. **Nadie** podía tocarla, para bien o para mal.

Mientras Inuyasha manejaba en la lujosa camioneta color azul marino, Luz _-como se llamaba su princesa-_ relataba su día en el preescolar. Habían jugado con tempera y terminó de todos los colores, mas eso no le importaba al celoso padre, que escuchaba con atención cada dulce palabra.

Kagome, por su parte, le enviaba un mensaje a Kagura para avisarle que llegaría tarde; se encontraba sentada en el asiento del copiloto, prestando atención a las palabras de sus dos amores.

—Entonces, ese niño me hizo así —jaló su cabello, haciendo un puchero—. ¡Y la maestra no hizo nada papi!

—¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó el mayor con una falsa sonrisa, estrangularía a ese renacuajo mientras dormía soñando con los juguetes de navidad.

—Inuyasha —nombró la Higurashi a modo de regaño, sabiendo lo que su esposo estaba pensando.

—¿Qué? No puede tratar así a mi hija —gruñó todo molesto, comenzando a estacionar el auto.

—¡Woaah! ¡Mira ese perrito! —chilló Luz, ignorando olímpicamente a sus padres para observar por la ventana del auto con entusiasmo, cosa que aumentó apenas se bajaron. La pequeña salió disparada hacia la mansión, entrando en ella al ver las enormes puertas abiertas.

—Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí —comentó Kagura con una sonrisa, tomando a la niña en brazos. A sus 6 años de edad, no pesaba demasiado.

—Con cuidado —bufó el peli-plateado, rodando los ojos— _. Keh, con el bruto de su hijo dudo la sepa tratar_ —pensó, moviendo su pie algo inquieto. No le gustaba que otros la tuvieran.

—Disculpalo, ya lo conoces —rió Kagome con nerviosismo—. ¿Dónde están los demás? —preguntó con curiosidad, y es que no veía a nadie cerca.

—Oh...están en el jardín preparando la comida al aire libre, el día está hermoso —la sonrisa de la castaña fue algo torcida, su cuñado no le caía necesariamente bien. Dejó a la pequeña en el suelo, volteando para dirigirse al lugar mencionado—. ¿Por qué no vamos ya? Falta poco para la comida.

La familia la siguió hasta la parte trasera, allí se dejaba ver una gran piscina y, un poco más alejada de ésta, se encontraba la enorme mesa con los platos y demás preparados. Cerca de la misma, estaba la parrilla donde se cocinaba la comida y a los alrededores estaban todos los familiares. Naraku, Sango, Miroku, Kikyo, etc.

La música suave ayudaba a relajar el ambiente y los tenues rayos del Sol brindaban algo de calor, Inuyasha se entretuvo hablando de todo y nada con Shippo mientras Kagome fue a la cocina para prepararle jugo a su princesa, ya que era algo delicada en ese tema.

Ciertamente, todo era paz y tranquilidad hasta que un quejido se escuchó, era su pequeña hija; Dan le había quitado la espada de juguete con la que estaba jugando y no quería devolvérsela por nada del mundo.

—Hey...hey hey hey hey, ¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Inuyasha, acercándose con rapidez.

—No me quiere dar el juguete papi —acusó Luz, formando un puchero.

—Oye tú, devuélvele eso —ordenó el mayor con el ceño fruncido, colocando sus manos echas puños en su cadera mientras elevaba sus hombros en clara señal de: soy un macho que se respeta enano.

—No —se negó el niño.

—Devuélveselo —repitió, captando la atención de todos, que observaban la escena con una expresión de... _¿Qué?_

—¡NO! —gritó el pequeño.

—¡Que se lo des ahora! —exclamó Inuyasha con enojo.

Dan se le quedó mirando varios segundos, como si estuviera pensándolo seriamente. Hasta que, finalmente, le dio la espada a la niña; sin embargo, apenas lo hizo, la empujó tan fuerte que la tiró al suelo, en clara venganza.

—¡No! —gruñó el Taisho, dándole una sonora cachetada al hijo de su hermano, volteándole el rostro.

—¡¿Qué demonios?! —gritó Sesshomaru, acercándose a Inuyasha amenazante; sin embargo éste lo cacheteó también, al igual que a Kagura, la cual se acercaba detrás de él con la misma expresión.

—¡¿Qué te-...?! —intentó preguntar Naraku, mas el ojimiel no le dejó terminar, abofeteándolo igual. Luego, volteó a su derecha, donde se acercaban Kikyo y Ayame.

—¡¿Qué te pas-...?! —cacheteó a la sacerdotisa, tirándola al suelo.

—¡Esper-...! —cachetada para Ayame igual, no le interesaba.

—¡Inuyasha! —exclamó Koga, abriendo los brazos en señal de, ''¿Qué carajos piensas?''; mas no le importó demasiado a Inuyasha, el cual volteó a su dirección y lo abofeteó también. Detrás de él, venía Miroku, y no dudó en darle una cachetada igual, quitándolo de su camino y tirándolo a la piscina de paso. Más atrás se acercó el abuelo de Kagome con una expresión de molestia. El Taisho no lo pensó demasiado a la hora de voltearle el rostro de una nueva bofetada.

Al lado de la parrilla, Shippo observaba todo con la boca abierta.

Inuyasha desvió la mirada hacia todas direcciones con expresión enojada, encontrándose a las gemelas del monje y Sango. Se acercó a ambas, haciendo que éstas se cubrieran las caritas con sus pequeñas manos; mas eso no fue impedimento para el mayor, el cual luego de observarlas unos segundos las cacheteó igual.

Luego, volteó, dirigiéndose a la madre de ambas con los hombros bien levantados, ésta se encontraba sentada en la mesa observando su celular; al parecer no estaba ni enterada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Captó su atención al instante al taparle el Sol, y no le dejó ni reaccionar que la cacheteó también.

—Bueno, bueno, ven conmig- —el policía que llegaba a detenerlo fue callado por una nueva bofetada de Inuyasha. Lo mismo le pasó al que venía detrás, y el siguiente y el siguiente. Todos cayeron ante las cachetadas del ojimiel, que mantenía su expresión enojada.

Al primero en la mejilla derecha, al segundo en la izquierda, repitió dos veces lo mismo y al que siguió lo cacheteó con las dos manos. Los que siguieron sufrieron el mismo destino y quedaron todos en el suelo, tocándose la mejilla con dolor.

—O-ouch... —se quejaba uno, sosteniéndose la cabeza.

Inuyasha los observó un poco más, caminando erguido hacia su hija; de paso, tiró al pobre gato que se encontraba sobre la medianera, lanzándolo bien lejos. ¿Que, qué culpa tenía? Pues no tenía que estar mirando.

—Inuyasha, ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó Kagome saliendo de la casa, agachándose para abrazar a su hija. Había visto todo desde la ventana.

—Nadie se mete con mi princesa. Vámonos, Kagome —ordenó, saliendo con el pecho inflado de la mansión.

Madre e hija observaron todo el desastre que había hecho el Taisho, se encontraban tirados en el suelo con las mejillas rojas. Shippo, el único que se salvó, seguía manteniendo la boca abierta en shock. Por poco y le entraba una mosca.

Pero bueno, no podían hacer nada, ¿Verdad? Si Inuyasha no era más que un **padre que se respeta**.


End file.
